


Dog Days and Puppy Love

by mari8275



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, so much fluff holy shit this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari8275/pseuds/mari8275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get a puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days and Puppy Love

Stiles slunk into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to the stove while Derek quietly made lunch.

“Derek, babe, baby, alpha of my heart, love of my life…” Derek looked up from the pan on the stove, eyebrows raised accusingly,

“What do you want Stiles?” Abandoning all pretenses, Stiles bounced down from the counter and placed himself in between Derek and the stove, pulling the older man’s arms around his waist.

“I think we should get a dog. I mean you are all alone in this big house when the rest of the pack and I are at school during the day and when you’re out patrolling with my dad I can have someone to cuddle with. I promise I’ll clean up after it…” Derek put a finger to Stiles’ lips to silence him.

“Yes. That sounds like a great idea. We can go to the pound after lunch if you want?” Stiles’ jaw dropped in shock, but it quickly turned into a smile.

“That’s…perfect! Let’s hurry up and eat then!” He leaned up and kissed Derek quickly before going to set the table. Derek set the grilled cheese sandwiches he made down on the table and Stiles dove for one, dipping it in his tomato soup and shoving half of it in his mouth at once.

“If you choke on lunch I’m not taking you to the pound…” Stiles visibly slowed down but wouldn’t stop staring at Derek across the table. He finished a good ten minutes before Derek, who was visibly taking his time, raising an eyebrow of amusement at Stiles. 

“We’re taking your car by the way.” Stiles dramatically slapped his hands over his heart.

“Are you feeling alright? First you agreed to getting a dog and then you actually WANT to go somewhere in the jeep?”

“We’re getting a puppy. If it pees or scratches the seats, it’s not doing it on my leather upholstery.” Stiles shrugged before jumping up and grabbing both his and Derek’s empty plates and bowls, and putting them in the dishwasher. He practically ran to the front door and threw his sweatshirt on, grabbing Derek’s leather jacket and holding it out for him before grabbing his keys. Derek reached over and plucked the jeep keys out of Stiles’ fingers.

“What!?”

“You’re way too excited right now; you’ll probably crash into a tree halfway there.” Stiles pouted but knew it was a lost cause, so he followed Derek out of the remodeled Hale house and down to the circular drive he had put in to accommodate the various pack members’ cars.

Stiles was bouncing up and down for most of the way to the pound before Derek reached over and laid a calming hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, gently squeezing it. 

They walked into the pound and were guided up and down the rows of sad looking dogs by one of the workers. Stiles had a tight grip on Derek’s hand and knew exactly what he was thinking. All of these dogs had no family, just like him and it was a miracle that he wasn’t already trying to adopt them all.

They came to a cage at the end of one of the rows and looking out at them was a sad looking puffball of a [puppy](http://i607.photobucket.com/albums/tt153/x_underclass_x_hero_x/20090222144160_PICT0012JPG_w450_zps7632574c.jpg). Stiles crouched down to stick his fingers through the bars.

“Oh my god, this dog is beautiful. Why has no one adopted them?” The pound worker sighed and crossed his arms.

“Well from what we can tell she is a husky mixed with a wolf, and because of that there is a chance she will be aggressive when she is older, and fiercely protective of her family. People don’t want to adopt her because of that. Do you want to play with her?” Stiles nodded enthusiastically and stepped back for the worker to unlock the gate, bending down to pick the dog up and hold her out to Stiles.

“Follow me and I’ll take you guys to a room where you can sit and play with her before you make your decision. Just so you guys know she is already potty trained and knows sit and stay.” The worker added as incentive before he left them alone in the room and both Stiles and Derek sat down on the floor. Stiles put the puppy down and she tentatively sniffed the leg of his jeans before practically jumping up on his chest to lick his chin.

“Wow Derek, I’m already in love with her can we please keep her?” Derek craned his neck to make sure the worker wasn’t on his way back before shifting a little bit, his fangs poking out and eyes turning red. Stiles set the puppy on the floor facing Derek and she slowly walked over to him. She reared up on her hind legs and set her paws on Derek’s chest before tentatively sniffing his fangs. She licked the tip of Derek’s nose before flopping down on the floor on her back. Derek’s features went back to normal and he reached out to scratch the puppies’ exposed stomach. 

“Ooooh my god,” Stiles breathed out in a high pitched whine. Derek jerked his head up to look at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“That was the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. And she doesn’t have a problem with your wolfy side. Does this mean we can keep her?” The puppy had curled up next to Derek’s leg with her head resting on it and he was idly scratching behind her ears.

“Yeah, we can.” He looked down at the puppy and smiled. “You hear that? You’re coming home with us!” One of her ears perked up while the other remained flat and Derek couldn’t help but laugh. He looked back at Stiles to find him biting his lip, deep in thought.

“Stiles?” Stiles took a deep breath and looked up at Derek.

“Ok well. I was thinking. This dog is definitely part wolf and she already loves you and I was just thinking about a name and well what if we named her Laura?” Derek couldn’t do anything but stare at Stiles, and of course, Stiles took that wrong.

“No, of course not that was a terrible idea, what about something similar to Erica to piss her off?” Derek picked the puppy up and set her down on the other side of his leg so he could shuffle over to Stiles and pull him into a bone crushing hug.

“Laura is perfect. I love it and I love you. Holy shit I love you.” 

Derek picked up Laura and tucked her under his arm before pulling Stiles up off the ground and going back out to find the worker.

“We want her.” 

“That’s great! If you follow me you can fill out the paperwork and pay for her. Are you going to want to leave her here to have her spayed and have her shots?”

“No,” Stiles said automatically and the worker looked a bit taken aback. “We’re good friends with the town vet, my best friend works for him so we’ll just take her over to him.” The worker nodded and Derek handed Laura over to Stiles while he filled out the paperwork and handed over his credit card. The worker handed it back with a receipt and reached down to pull out a bright red leash and collar combo, which Derek also took. He gently clipped it around Laura’s neck before thanking the worker and walking back out to the car.

The drive to the clinic was short and they let Laura walk in on her new leash to get her used to it.

“Derek, Stiles, to what do I owe the pleasure? Neither of you looks to be maimed or bleeding so I assume this is a social call?”

“Not really. We got a puppy and she needs her initial shots and a checkup to make sure everything is ok.” Deaton leaned over the counter and his eyes brightened when he caught sight of Laura.

“I’ll get Scott, he needs more practice doing the preliminary work ups and let’s be honest, he just loves puppies.” He yelled to Scott and he came walking out of the door to the back, looking visibly shocked when he saw Stiles and Derek.

“What, who is hurt?!” Stiles leaned down to pick up Laura and innocently waved the puppy’s paw at Scott. “Oh my god you guys got a puppy! Bring him back!”

“Her,” Stiles corrected. “Her name is Laura.” Scott made grabby hands at Laura and Stiles handed him over before both Stiles and Derek followed them back to the exam room.   
Scott set Laura down on the exam table and she sat nicely while he looked her over. Deaton came in to check over Scott’s work and smiled while he scratched Laura behind the ears.

“She may be one of the prettiest dogs I’ve ever seen come out of the pound. All she needs is her shots and you guys can be on your way. Derek do you want to come out and help me set up a file for her while Stiles helps Scott give her the shots?” Derek nodded and followed Deaton out of the room. Derek filled out some paperwork and handed it back to Deaton.

“Any questions?” 

“Yeah actually. Can you recommend a certain kind of food for her? Also can we schedule an appointment to get her spayed?” Deaton paused for a moment before writing a brand down on a piece of paper for Derek.

“It’s perfect for dogs with thicker coats like she will have. Also I can fit her in for a surgery in about a week. Are you okay with Scott assisting?” Derek nodded,

“As long as he doesn’t mutilate my dog that’s fine. What about one of those tracker chips, heartworm and flea medication?”

“We can put the tracker in her when we do the surgery and,” Deaton reached under the counter and pulled out two small boxes. “This one is for heartworm, give her one of them each month, and put one of the small squeeze bottles of flea medicine on her back once a month as well. Make sure to not give her a bath for at least a day to make sure it takes effect.” Derek nodded and Deaton grabbed a brown paper bag and put everything in it. He handed it over to Derek just as Stiles was walking out of the back room with Laura in his arms. 

“How’d she do?” Stiles went to bury his face in Laura’s fur but decided against it quickly.

“Wow she needs a bath, she smells like pound still, but she did great.” Derek put his arm around Stiles and led him to the door, thanking Deaton and Scott on the way out.

“First things first, we need to go to Petco and buy some things for her! Oh shit, I forgot to ask Deaton about what kind of food we should get her…”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t.” Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek.

“You’re the best. Did you know that?”

“I wasn’t aware but I have this skinny little geek who tends to tell me.” They pulled into the parking lot of Petco and walked in with Laura walking proudly on her leash. Stiles grabbed a cart and started wandering up and down the aisles, putting random items into it. 

“Hey Derek, let’s get her this spiked pink leather collar!” Derek gave Stiles an ‘are you kidding me’ look and Stiles shrugged.

“Can we get it for Erica then?” 

“She is going to murder you…” Stiles dropped the collar into the cart while whispering ‘worth it,’ and went to look at the other collars. Stiles grabbed a black collar with reflective designs on it while Derek grabbed a padded red one.

“We can get both. We can use the reflective one for when we go on walks at night and the red one for the rest of the time.” Stiles beamed at Derek and they moved on to the food and water bowls.

“Let’s get her the fountain for water, it’s healthier and cleaner.”

“Do you really think our dog needs a fountain?”

“Yes. Also, we need to get a heavy bowl for the food so she can’t knock it over.” They left the store about half an hour later with a cart full of toys, a kennel, food and, despite Stiles’ protests,

“I can’t believe you bought her a heated dog bed. You know she is just going to end up sleeping in our bed right?” Derek shrugged while putting everything into the back of the jeep.

“I’m not the one who suggested getting her a leather jacket. If I ever see her in one I’m going to personally make your life a living hell. Also, pet fountain.” Stiles leaned into Derek’s side and kissed him.

“She is going to be the most spoiled dog ever.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Yeah she is.”   
They gave Laura a bath that night and it ended up being the three of them in the ridiculously large shower stall in Derek and Stiles’ bathroom, Derek and Stiles fully clothed and all of them soaking wet and laughing. 

Stiles tried to dry Laura off but she bolted the minute the bathroom door was open. She proceeded to run around the house, sniffing everything and slipping on her wet paws. Stiles puttered around the kitchen making dinner while Derek started a fire in the fire place and set up Laura’s new food dish, water fountain and dog bed. Laura was curled up on the rug in front of the fire but the second she heard Derek pour food into the bowl she was sliding across the floor on clumsy puppy paws to eat it all. 

Laura sat quietly under the kitchen table while Stiles and Derek ate. When they were done the three of them curled up on the couch to watch tv until they decided it was time to go up to Stiles and Derek’s giant bed to sleep

Laura’s whining woke them at about four am and Derek stumbled out of bed to let her out while Stiles slept on. He ended up fully shifting so he could use his wolf senses to keep a better eye on Laura and was surprised when she came right up to him after she was done and sat down, leaning into his side. 

He shifted back and picked her up, taking her inside and giving her a treat before carrying her back up to the bed.

The pack came over the next day and Laura cautiously began sniffing all of them. Isaac sat on the floor in front of her and grabbed the rope she had brought him to play tug of war.

“Oh Erica, I almost forgot, we bought you something yesterday.” Stiles dug through the various Petco bags filled with toys before finding the pink spiked collar and throwing it at her. She arched an eyebrow at Stiles before grinning and showing it to Isaac.

“Isaac is generally the one who wears the collars in the bedroom but thanks Batman.” Derek grimaced across the room and Stiles shuddered visibly.

“I regret my actions. So what do you guys think of her?” Erica bent down and held her hand out, which prompted Laura to come stick her head under it, encouraging Erica to pet her.

“I’m just sad that I’m not the most important woman in your life anymore Stilinski,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even tell Lydia that,”

“Tell me what?” Lydia asked, coming in the front door.

“Stiles has a new woman in his life. She’s a real dog.” Lydia shook her head and flopped down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her so that Laura came running and attempted to jump onto the couch. She failed a few times before Lydia gave her a pitying look and reached down to pick her up.

“Welcome to the family pup.”

Stiles’ dad was the next to show up and Laura ran to the door when he knocked. Stiles let him in and the Sherriff looked down at the dog before looking back up at the pack.

“Who got pregnant and didn’t tell me?” the entire pack groaned while Stiles high fived his dad.

“Ha Ha, dog jokes!”

Stiles and Derek got married about half a year after they got Laura. The pack laughed about it at the time but seeing as how no one in the pack or any of their close friends had kids yet, Laura ended up being the one to walk the rings down the aisle and sat happily next to Scott while the ceremony went on.

Laura became just as much a part of the pack as any of the betas and everyone joked that she was as close to a child as Derek and Stiles would ever have. 

One night, after a particularly stupid fight, Stiles got into bed and Laura claimed her place between the two of them.

“Laura, get down. Not tonight. I don’t need too broody animals in my bed.” She let out a huff that was distinctly Derek-like and looked at Derek with pleading eyes.

“Let her stay Stiles. If you’re that upset I’ll go sleep on the couch.” Derek got up to leave the room and Laura sat up on the bed, poised to jump down when Stiles let out an almost sob. Derek turned around so quickly he almost fell and he was suddenly at the edge of the bed, hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Woah, hey. Stiles, what’s wrong?” Stiles covered his face with his hand before letting out a groan.

“It’s stupid.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ shoulder before shaking his head.

“If it’s bothering you, it can’t be that stupid.”

“It’s just…. The closest thing we will probably ever have to a kid likes you better!” Derek’s eyes widened and he pulled Stiles into a crushing hug. He went back to his side of the bed and looked sternly at Laura. He pointed to the door and Laura slunk down from the bed and almost sulked her way out of the room. 

“Do you…want a kid?” Stiles jerked his head up and his eyes met Derek’s. He bit his lip before nodding slowly.

“I mean I love Laura and all but, I don’t know. I feel like we would make really awesome parents. I know I’m young but I feel like we’re ready for this?” Derek pulled Stiles close to him and kissed him softly.

“Yes. I mean let’s do this. Let’s adopt a kid. I love you.” The kissing started getting heated when they heard a whine at the foot of the bed.

“God damnit Laura, you cock blocking nuisance. Fine, get up here.” Derek rolled off of Stiles, laughing hard while Laura curled up in her usual spot between the two of them, but not before she licked Stiles’ face, almost in apology.

The adoption process was long and annoying, but finally, about a year after they had gotten married, they brought home Ollie.

Ollie was 1 and looked exactly like a miniature version of Isaac, all brown curls and bright eyes. By that time, Laura was [1 ½](http://i607.photobucket.com/albums/tt153/x_underclass_x_hero_x/WolfHybridRavenMalamuteTimberBritishColumbianMackenzie_zps940e3c4c.jpg) and she had become protective of Ollie almost instantly. The two were like peas in a pod and the second Ollie learned to walk, Laura was following him around the house, making sure he didn’t get into too much trouble. 

Laura never seemed to care when Ollie pulled on her ears or bit her tail. She suffered in silence when he joyfully shrieked in her ear. Laura was always cautious when a new person came into the house and she wouldn’t leave Ollie’s side until she deemed them safe to be around her family. She was the best big sister Ollie could ever have. 

When he was old enough to comprehend what was going on, Stiles and Derek told Ollie about everyone in their pack being werewolves. Ollie’s only response was,

“So you’re all puppies like Laura?” Stiles couldn’t stop laughing long enough to say no and Derek tried his hardest to be patient while he explained that no, he was still a human, he just was also part wolf. 

When Ollie was 16 and Laura was 17, Ollie started dating Scott and Allison’s daughter Vicky. Stiles and Scott started planning the wedding right from the start, much to the dismay of their kids.

It was at one of their weekly pack meetings when Scott pulled Stiles aside.

“Stiles, Laura is getting up there in years. I notice she is having some trouble walking lately. Dogs her size don’t normally live this long and I think it may have had something to do with her owners being ‘the spark’ and a werewolf. Regardless I think it may be time for you to put her down.” Stiles looked over at Laura, who was sitting in her bed and he knew Scott might be right. 

Later, when everyone left, Stiles sat Derek and Ollie down in the living room and told them what Scott said. Derek looked upset but he nodded.

“He is probably right. She’s had a nice long life but she is looking so tired lately.” Ollie looked between his dads and knew nothing he could say would change their minds, and that they were right.

“Scott says he can do it here, so she can be somewhere she is comfortable. Perks of your best friend being the town vet I guess.” Ollie gulped visibly and Derek was fighting back tears, but they agreed. 

Scott came over the next afternoon and Stiles and Derek let Ollie stay home from school. They spent the day with Laura and let her do all the things she wasn’t normally allowed to do. 

When it was finally time to say goodbye Ollie put her head in his lap while Stiles and Derek sat at her back and by her tail. Scott administered the shots that would make it like she was falling asleep and he hugged everyone before he left. 

The three of them sat and cried while she fell asleep and they left it to Derek to take her to the hole in the back yard where they had decided to bury her. 

Late that night Derek woke up and heard Ollie outside at Laura’s grave. He tried not to listen in but couldn’t help but hold Stiles a little tighter when he heard,

“You were my best friend. I’ll miss you girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I apologize, this got way out of hand.  
> I got the idea for this instead of sleeping one night and I was like oh I'll write a stupid cute little fic  
> next thing I know its almost 4000 words and I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore.  
> 


End file.
